Tick
by CFCfan1
Summary: Major spoilers for 2x03...don't read if you don't want to know ahead of time!


**So this has spoilers for the upcoming episode "Hunting Season" so if you don't want to know anything about said episode please stop reading now. If you already know some of it or just don't care about the spoilers then please continue and be kind and write a review when you are done. **

"You're ticking sir!" Cyrus said putting a hand on Fitz's desk.

"What?" Fitz asked totally confused. They were the only two in the Oval office at the moment and Cyrus knew as soon as he saw the picture of Olivia and a guy whom she used to date, things were going to change.

"You're ticking." He said again with a look. "You want to know how I know you are ticking?" Cyrus asked but didn't wait for a response. "Up until you saw this picture, you've been happy. Lately you've been happy. Don't get me wrong, I've enjoyed it, not because of the happiness, but because…it's been weird. It's been weird, like seeing a grandma in a bikini or a democrat with a bible. You're happy; we both know that happy people are rarely actually happy, unless they're…morons. You are a brilliant man, a Rhode Scholar and a PhD, which means you are acting happy because she won't take your calls, and you won't admit that it bothers you and God knows what else goes on with the Shakespearean drama that is the women in your life. You're ticking sir; you're a bomb stuffed in a teddy bear waiting to explode. Tick…tick…tick…tick" Fitz finally cut him off.

"Stop it!" He said shortly. The entire time he hadn't looked to Cyrus, and still wouldn't.

"How do I diffuse the bomb sir?" Cyrus asked seriously. He knew what he was asking and he knew what his response would probably be.

He finally turned his head to look at Cyrus with a look in his eye. One that Cyrus knew meant only one thing. "I need to see her," He said quietly. Cyrus closed his eyes briefly even though he knew it had been coming.

"If she isn't answering your calls, she probably won't meet with you," He said logically.

"She'll meet with you," Fitz said quickly.

"Sir…she'll know something is up," Cyrus said trying to think of a way to make it work.

"Then tell her, her President is asking to see her. Make it not an option. Hell get Tom and Hal to pick her up and take her somewhere…" He said angrily.

"That is against the law sir…kidnapping is also frowned upon by many, but I will do what I can. Mellie is going out of town this week with the kids right?" He asked seriously.

"Yea…why?" Fitz asked trying to put things together.

"Camp David," Cyrus said turning and walking to the door.

"Cy!" Fitz said quickly stopping him in his tracks.

"Sir?" Cyrus said turning.

"Thank you," He said seriously.

"Sir," Cyrus said nodding his head. He knew this was a bad idea, but he also knew this was the only way. He had been serious when he told her she knew Fitz better than anyone and that he would listen to her. Maybe she could also get him focused again.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

He paced the front of the house. Apparently Cyrus had finally gotten her to agree to meet with him at Camp David. She was on her way now and he was trying to figure out what he was going to say. This guy Edison…he had known she had boyfriends of course, and from what he knew she and this particular ex were very serious, and he had even proposed. Then she had gotten a call from Cyrus to help with the campaign of the Governor of California. She had dropped everything, including her engagement when Edison had complained that she was ducking out on their relationship. They had fought and she had ended it right before leaving for New Hampshire. Now he was back and a picture of them had landed on his desk. He assumed it was from his wife who wanted to get Olivia out of his life. It didn't matter though, because all he cared about was that he was losing her, and he wouldn't let that happen.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a car pull up. He stood up straight as he heard the car door close and he waited for a knock on the door. He took a deep breath before opening it. He looked at her and right away noticed she was pissed, and most likely that feeling was probably focused on him.

"You have no right to order me up here! I don't work for you anymore, I have been trying to put space between us so that we can do what we are supposed to, and I have a case!" She said not even moving an inch since he opened the door.

"Yea I heard. Arthur Hornbacher…a man who has been ousted as a spy from the NSA," He said as calmly as possible.

"If that is why you ordered me up here, then I am going to leave!" She said turning, but he grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Let's take a walk and talk about things," He said anger evident in his voice now.

"Let go of me Fitz!" She said harshly.

He did and they walked silently to the back and into the woods. He walked with his arms crossed and a pout like look on his face.

"You are acting childish! You want to walk and talk yet you are sulking around out here. You are angry about something, and I am willing to bet it isn't about my new client," She said walking at his quick pace. He stopped though and turned towards her quickly.

"I am angry that you are behaving like a traitor to your country!" He said harshly.

"To my country or to you?" She asked seriously.

"How in the hell is you helping a spy betraying me?" He asked knowing she knew what was really upsetting him.

"This isn't about my new goddam client. We both know what this is about. This is about the fact that Edison is in town," She said and he turned away from her quickly.

"I don't give a shit about him ok. I am mad about you helping Hornbacher," He said walking away from her.

"Fine lets pretend it is about my client, he isn't a spy, the NSA is spying on all of us!" She said seriously.

"Really Liv? When did you turn into a conspiracy theorist?" He asked still walking away from her.

"They know about the late night phone calls from the White House!" She said trying to get him to understand that she was serious. He stopped abruptly and turned towards her with a look of shock on his face.

"What?" He asked all anger gone from his voice, being replaced by shock and a little bit of fear.

"He has the evidence that they are spying on millions of Americans. I have seen the proof. They have cameras in the White House…in Cyrus's office, in the VP's office, in the Oval," She said the last part quietly.

"How?" He asked still trying to process everything.

"I don't know. That is why I haven't told Cyrus yet…I don't have enough evidence," She said seriously.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" He asked refocusing on why he was really mad.

"My god…I am trying to tell you that the NSA knows everything and you freak out because I haven't been talking to you? Fine I wouldn't tell you cause when I talk to you my walls come down, the space I am putting between us is to keep us safe from Mellie and the rest of the world finding out! Edison came back and I am seeing him because I like him Fitz! He makes me happy, and I can hold his hand in public and go out to dinner with him. I was going to marry him, and while I was able to forget my feelings for him up until now, he came back and I remember what I felt. I am happy Fitz, why won't you let me be happy?" She said tears in her eyes.

"I can't let you go Liv…I know that I am selfish and I should let you go, but I physically can't. You are everything to me, more than this office or the power; I want to be with you. I was willing to drop all of it and make it so that I can hold your hand in public and go out to dinner with you, but you made the goddam deal with Mellie!"

"I am sorry I hurt you but please let me be…" Before she could finish her sentence he walked up to her and kissed her roughly. He didn't care that there were secret service agents looking at them. He didn't care about anything other than showing her how much he cared.

He pulled away but kept her close. He looked right at her but she wouldn't open her eyes. "Look at me…" He said quietly but she didn't. "Dammit Liv!" He practically shouted making her jump slightly and look at him finally. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you love him more than you love me. Look at me and tell me that you would rather be in his arms right now than mine. Tell me and I will walk away right now. I will walk away and be miserable but only if you tell me you love him more than you love me," He said seriously.

"I…" He cut her off.

"Don't lie to me," He whispered.

"I love…you," She whispered with tears rolling down her cheeks. He smiled slightly before kissing her again and he put everything into that kiss. He backed her up against the tree behind her. He kissed to her cheek and down to the base of her neck. She held onto him tightly with one hand in his hair pulling enough to make him move more. When she moaned he knew not to stop, he couldn't stop. With her he could never stop. He finally pulled away and looked her right in the eye. Her lips were red and he could see a mark forming on her neck where his mouth had just been.

"I will never let you go Livi…I love you Sweet Baby," He whispered.

"I love you too," She whispered back after a second.

"As sexy as this is…I want to continue this and I think against a tree with secret service watching isn't the best place…let's go back to the house," He said seriously and after a moment of thought she nodded and he grabbed her hand and led her back to the house to show her fully how much he loved her.

**So there it is…tell me what you think…please **


End file.
